


Обрывки связи

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: World Rally Championship RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 писем и 1 шаг навстречу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обрывки связи

**Author's Note:**

> Время: 2014г., воспоминания курсивом о 2003 и 2012гг.
> 
> Написано для Coreno и Донии

_кричи на тучи штормовые_  
_грози предчувствием луне_  
_слова, пробитые навылет_  
_слова, избитые во мне_  
_©Я.Юзвак_  
  
  
  
Белковый завтрак. Больше двадцати лет Петтер начинал свой день с белкового затрака. Яйца, творог, сыр, орехи, курага… здоровое, сбалансированное, полезное питание. Он привычно не задумывался о том, что отправляет в рот, и уже давно не расстраивался об отсутствии желанных вкусовых впечатлений: хрусткой жареной картошки, истекающих соком перченых колбасок, масляного крема на пышном куске бисквита...  
Вилка неприятно царапнула дно тарелки. Это хорошо, значит, завтрак движется к концу. Петтер методично и размеренно пережёвывал безобидное варёное яйцо, стараясь отогнать мысли о неприятном ощущении резины на зубах, и размышлял об утренней тренировке, когда пискнула трубка мобильника, сообщая о пришедшем sms.  
**«За утро пробежал 8 км. Пульс в норме. Чувствую себя прекрасно.»**  
Точка. Петтер с недоумением пялился в экран. Верно, кто-то просто перепутал номер. Он ещё подумал, стоит ли отослать sms обратно с вежливым указанием об ошибке, но решил, что ему лень: во время завтрака ему трудно было отыскать в себе крупицы вежливости, да и в сообщении ничего срочного и вряд ли случится что-то непоправимое, если до адресата оно не дойдёт. А потом просто забыл.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Соседка подарила ветку мандаринов. О чём она думала вообще?»**  
Озадачивающее эсэмэс-сообщение пришло также утром недель пять спустя. Прочитав, Петтер хмыкнул:  
– А ты о чём думаешь, умник? Не можешь даже номер правильно набрать.  
Он отложил трубку и со вздохом сунул в рот ложку овсянки. Чтобы пережить завтрак, Петтер подтянул поближе свежий выпуск «Афтенпостен» и открыл спортивный разворот. Он прочёл передовицу о подготовке олимпийской сборной, когда вдруг замер без всякой видимой причины. Взгляд его застыл, мысли распались и из гулкой пустоты внутри себя он услышал далёкое: «Апельсины, даже самые сладкие, всё равно страшная кислятина», услышал дрогнувший от омерзения голос, как наяву увидел перекошенное лицо и кончик языка, потирающийся о верхние зубы в попытке избавиться от фантомной терпкости. Рот Петтера наполнился слюной воспоминания о душистом запахе, под ногтями словно засаднило от разрывов плотной, тонкой оранжевой кожуры.  
В чувство его привёл звон выпавшей из ослабевших пальцев ложки. Петтер резко и неуклюже, будто очнувшись после тяжкого сна, потянулся к трубке мобильника и нашёл то старое сообщение о пробежке. Входящий номер тот же. Воздух застрял в глотке, подкатила тошнота. Ошеломлённый догадкой Петтер вскочил, заметался и под влиянием дурной минуты понёсся в тренажёрную комнату. Украдкой оглянувшись, словно квартира была полна народу, он пошарил за радиатором отопления и вынул мятую, запылённую коробку с сигаретами. Невольно вспомнил, как терзал вспотевшими ладонями эту коробку в прошлый раз. Верно, целый год прошёл, если не больше. Среди изломанных палочек он нашарил целую и вернулся в кухню. Врубил на всю мощь вытяжку, подкурил от стеклянной поверхности плиты. Торопливо затянулся. Закашлялся. Он совсем отвык от курения, но, прогоняя через лёгкие горький дым, чувствовал, как размеренность действий понемногу успокаивает его. Вскоре заныло в висках, заболел желудок, но Петтер упрямо дотянул до фильтра. Он бездумно уставился в пол, раз за разом прокручивая в голове образ весёлого Яри, его наморщенный нос и непроизвольное передёргивание плечами, когда он увидел руки Петтера в жёлтых апельсиновых потёках.  
_– Кислятина! – закричал он. – Убери!_  
_– Яблоко почистить? – спокойно предложил Петтер._  
_– Жёсткое!_  
_– Грушу? – Петтеру становится даже интересно._  
_– Крупинчатая!_  
_– Крупинчатая? – засмеялся Петтер. – Это как?_  
_– Ну, они какими-то шариками что ли, рыхлые, рассыпчатые._  
_– Но ведь груши сладкие и сочные, – лукаво подначил Петтер._  
_– Сочные, но крупинчатые, – упёрся Яри. – Неприятные._  
_– Неприятные… Тебя не собьёшь. Что ж тебе предложить?_  
_– Я люблю персики…_  
_– Они волосатые, – Петтер дразнил, по обычаю превращая всё в игру._  
_– Пушистые, – невозмутимо поправил Яри и запустил руку в корзинку с фруктами. – А ещё бананы._  
_– Пушистые персики и гладкие бананы, – повторил Петтер с кривой ухмылкой и, похабно двигая бровями, пристально посмотрел на Яри. Тот растерялся, вспыхнул и моментально покраснел._  
_– Чёрт знает, что такое, – пробормотал он, – ты любую вещь превратишь в непристойную._  
_Петтер захохотал, уселся на стол и обхватил Яри руками и ногами._  
Но сейчас он не понимал, что происходит. Они давно оставили друг друга в покое, а теперь? Яри решил поддерживать дружеские отношения? Зачем? За этот год они ни разу не встретились на международных перекрёстках. Конечно, для этого требовались некоторые усилия, но они нисколько не отравляли жизни. С какой стати эти сообщения? И почему сейчас? Год молчал, а тут засветился.  
Ответов не было.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Не знаю, жалеешь ли ты, но я очень»**  
В этот раз он сразу понял, от кого sms, но полный смысл сообщения ускользал от него. О какой жалости толкует Яри? Пораскинув мозгами, он решил, что Яри мог писать либо о том, что он жалеет о ралли, либо о том, что он жалеет о расставании с Яри. Но это глупо в обоих случаях.  
Сожалел Петтер о своих действиях очень редко, в основном, потому что запрещал себе думать о прошлом. Он раз и навсегда, ещё в юности, положил себе за основу, что все выбранные варианты им будут приниматься раз и навсегда. Конечно, порой, когда от логики разворачивающихся событий спрятаться было трудно, он признавал ошибочность или фатальность того или иного шага, но, как правило, эти признания были лишь внутренней констатацией фактов и мало влияли на течение его карьеры или связи с людьми.  
Ушёл из ралли? Всё, оторви и выбрось. Было и прошло. Он действительно не печалился об этом. Призывая самого себя в свидетели, Петтер пытался внутри себя разложить этот выбор – уйти из ралли – на предмет раскаяния, но… Со спокойной безжалостностью он открыл, что его главная взятая вершина осталась позади, и терять время, скатываясь с неё раз за разом, вновь так и не добираясь до макушки, он больше не хотел. Нет уж. Он позволил себе осмотреться, он увидел, сколько в мире всего неизведанного. Пусть ему останутся пики поменьше, но они покорятся ему, его силам и упорству.  
Чего он до сих пор не понимал, так это тогдашнего отчаяния Яри.  
_– Зачем? Почему ты бросаешь?_  
_– Какая разница? Тебе что за дело, буду я гоняться в ралли или где-то ещё, или вообще уеду на какой-нибудь остров пузо греть? Нам ничто не мешает порой встречаться и от души потрахаться?_  
_Яри всплеснул руками, немо открывая и закрывая рот, похожий на диктора из телевизора, которому беспощадно отключили звук, и наконец, выдавил:_  
_– Порой? Но мы… Но я же… Это же… Как ты… Вот так вот, да?!_  
_– Заметь, это не мои слова._  
_– Это было десять лет назад! Я был маленьким и глупым!_  
_– А теперь ты большой и умный?_  
_– Так, – Яри потёр лицо, – я отказываюсь понимать. Петтер, объясни!_  
_– Господи, Яри, ну, посчитай разницу между нами. Не в днях, а просто в годах. Причём заметь, я веду в счёте. Вот тебе и ответ._  
Ему и так не сладко, ещё и объяснять то, на что нужно просто внимательно посмотреть. Петтер всегда удивлялся, насколько жестокими могут быть родные и любимые. Чёрт, неужели близким людям так сложно быть тактичными и деликатными! И всё это приправлено некой мифической заботой о нём: «Мы тебе хотим только добра», «Если я не скажу, то кто?», «Лучше я тебе сделаю больно, чем это сделает кто-то другой». Чем лучше-то? Этот вопрос заедал его с детства, но он никак не мог найти правильного решения. Умом он сознавал, что и родители, и жена, и Яри по-настоящему хотят, чтобы ему было хорошо, чтобы он ни о чём не сожалел. Но иной раз так обидно становилось от с бухты-барахты внезапного напора и какой-то детской категоричности в том, что Петтер – взрослый и давно самостоятельный человек – всё-таки не может сам ни о чём путном подумать, ляпает глупости и ведёт себя вразрез с собственными интересами.  
Раскаивался он, пожалуй, только в одном решении. Покаялся не сейчас даже, после топких отношений с Яри, а много лет назад, и до сих пор ясно видел безрассудность и опрометчивость того рокового предложения Перниллы. Тогда он был молод, и вначале её предложение щекотало нервы, наполняло радужной вседозволенностью и счастливой мыслью: «Как же мне повезло с такой понимающей женой!». Разочарование и пресыщение наступило быстро, и Петтер довольно долго не пользовался предоставленным ему правом. Потом-то, естественно, он был доволен, что и с Яри у них получается довольно свободно, и призрак вины перед семьёй слишком размыт и прозрачен. Обернулось всё, правда, не очень красиво.  
Сейчас выход один: с Перниллой просто нужно поговорить, убедить, уверить, заставить, в конце концов… словом, чётко обозначить свою позицию, но он никак не мог собраться с духом. Тесное общение с Яри как-то подорвало доверие между ними. Он не противился справедливым упрёкам жены, но не принимал их, памятуя об обоюдной договорённости о свободных отношениях за пределами дома. Поэтому и не хотел начинать разговор первым. Да, где-то он провинился. Не в действиях, а в чувствах. Но чувства – это его личное дело, он их пережил и забыл.  
Забыл… а этот чудак опять бередит ему душу.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Ты здорово целуешься»**  
Это откровенная, ничем не прикрытая, грубая, хамская провокация. Получи такое сообщение на соревнованиях, Петтер не поленился бы, нашёл в паддоке Яри и стукнул бы его. По голове. Телефоном. Он таки вздумал помотать ему нервы?  
Он несколько минут боролся с желанием перезвонить и наорать на этого… Яри-Матти. Потом долго обдумывал возможность позвонить и поговорить спокойно, выяснить всё-таки, в чём дело. А потом махнул рукой. Яри – это прошлое. Значит, нужно его контролировать, не реагировать на открытый вызов, иначе всё пойдёт в разнос. Или он зря столько времени мучился, остывая от связи с ним?  
_– Нам нужно закончить начатое._  
В этом весь Яри. Долго ходить вокруг да около, присматриваться, примериваться, а потом – бах, и в лоб.  
Он и тогда явился в закуток к Петтеру, верно, через пару-тройку недель после объявления «Форда» о контрактах. Делал вид, что пришёл как напарник, невнятно мямлил, рассеянно ходил по комнате, бездумно трогал вещи Петтера, чересчур пристально изучал раму маленького оконца трейлера, а потом жахнул с этим начатым.  
_– Разве мы успели уже что-то начать?_  
_До Петтера и дошло-то не сразу._  
_– Да. Тогда, после снегоходов._  
_Петтер рассмеялся. Напряжение от недопонимания мгновенно ушло, и он посчитал это всё шуткой, неловкой попыткой с лёгкой ноты завязать беседу._  
_– Не думаю, что ты до сих пор нуждаешься в потере девственности, – Петтер непринуждённо подмигнул Яри, но тот остался убийственно серьёзным._  
_– Не нуждаюсь. Но я хочу._  
_Петтер замолчал, осознавая, что всё оказалось ни черта не шуткой. Он всматривался в Яри, искал хоть какое-то объяснение его странным словам. В самом деле, ну, кто пойдёт напрашиваться на секс к человеку знакомому… но и только. До того, как стать напарниками, у них не было ни общих тем для поддержания разговора, ни совместных вечеринок, где бы они напились, расслабились и сблизились хотя бы на словах, да даже намёков на флирт не было! С того случая прошло слишком много времени, тогда – не считается. Вернее, Петтер не считал тот вечер определяющим что-либо. Яри, видимо, так не думал._  
_– Я пойду._  
_Яри уже зашёл за перегородку перед выходом, когда Петтер неожиданно крикнул:_  
_– Стой!_  
_Дверь хлопнула. Петтер не знал, перед Яри или за ним. Он не двигался, пробуя по навалившемуся беззвучию узнать ответ на этот вопрос. Терпением он не отличался, поэтому тихонько подошёл и заглянул за перегородку. Яри стоял, прижавшись спиной к двери. Вид у него был слегка испуганный, но решительный, даже воинственный. Заметив Петтера, он заполошно кинулся к нему, сжал в неуклюжих объятиях и вдруг замер, невозможно, оглушённо рассматривая его рот. У Петтера обнесло голову от одного этого взгляда, и он сходит с ума, дёрнув Яри на себя. Целовал, прикусывал и зализывал с яростью и нежностью, получая в ответ такие же ненасытные и нетерпеливые поцелуи и укусы._  
_После Петтер встряхнул совершенно придавленного, обессиленного, измождённого шквалом чувств Яри, усадил его на стул, а сам ушёл в противоположный угол. Он ждал. Ждал, когда спадёт угар, рассеется дурман… И вздрогнул от резкого звука распахнувшейся входной двери: в трейлер ввалился шумный, бесцеремонный Эдди. Оказывается, пора работать._  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Тогда я с ребятами поспорил на 10 баксов, что сдружусь с тобой за один вечер»**  
Петтер скривился. Сдружусь… ни черта себе, дружба. Вот уж чем-чем, а дружбой меж ними и не пахло. Тем более, поначалу. Кто тогда был для него Яри? Начинающий, подающий надежды, перспективный новичок, который только-только становился на стартовую прямую. И Петтер, недавно схвативший своё чемпионство, порядком разогнавшийся, но уже понимавший, что через четыре-пять лет уже придётся свернуть к финишу. Нет, никогда это не было дружбой. Удивлением, страстью, жаждой, нетерпением… может быть, с натяжкой, даже любовью, хотя Петтер бы не поручился.  
А в первый приход Яри, оказывается ещё и поспорившего, вызвал только весёлое недоумение. Петтеру тогда вообще было не до юнцов, честно говоря, ему ни до чего дела не было: он стал чемпионом, лучшим в мире. Лучшим на красивой машине – ох, какой красивой, красивее её Петтер в жизни не видел; даже когда его Субару недужила, сдавала, или он нечаянно бил её, она оставалась его дорогой. Нет-нет, в ту зиму буйство молодых да жадных было ему не страшно.  
_Он знал, что эта гогочущая стайка юниоров, оккупировавшая дальний угол комнаты, в которой праздновали окончание дружественной гонки на снегоходах, через сезон-другой способна причинить массу неприятностей, но сейчас это уже можно выкинуть из головы хотя бы до нового года. Петтер неожиданно зевнул, бешеная энергия, что питала его в этот долгий, трудный, холодный день, сошла на нет, эйфория иссякла, и на него накатило тяжёлое отрезвление. Он отставил стакан, чувствуя, насколько тяжело в три часа утра даются беспричинные улыбки и необязательная болтовня. Хорош на сегодня._  
_Петтер аккуратно, в несколько приёмов скользнул к выходу на веранду; ещё в начале вечера он обнаружил, что с веранды вниз четырьмя изломами ведёт лестница в тёмный переулок. Чтобы его бегство таковым не выглядело, он вынул из кармана коробку сигарет. Прикурил уже на улице, прислонился к кирпичной кладке стены. Стоячий стылый воздух скручивал дымок в причудливые волны и изгибы, окутывая Петтера полупрозрачными пахучими лентами. Тёплый сквозняк сдёрнул дымовое покрывало, но Петтер не шевельнулся. На площадку вышел какой-то высокий парень, покрутил головой и, заметив Петтера, устроился против него на перилах. Он смотрел открыто, разглядывал в упор, даже, кажется, не моргал. Петтер подавил желание натянуть на нос кепку, это было бы тем более глупо, потому что никакой кепки на нём не было. Он хмыкнул и велел себе расслабиться._  
_– Угостишь?_  
_Голос у парня был хороший. А улыбка ещё лучше. Удивляясь нахальству, но не находя причин для возмущения, Петтер вынул коробку. Парень уцепил одну и приблизился, чтобы прикурить от сигареты Петтера. Тот слегка подался вперёд и тут парень другой рукой вынул у него изо рта сигарету и поцеловал. Строго говоря, это и поцелуем-то не было, он просто сухими, прохладными губами «подержался» за губы Петтера. А тот до того опешил, что замер с вздёрнутыми руками, не зная, чего ещё ждать и как реагировать на подобную пикантную грубость: это же не восторженная девица. Виновник его временного паралича выпрямился и деловито сунул целую сигарету Петтеру в верхний карман джинсового пиджака. Он выглядел возмутительно невозмутимым._  
_– Я не курю, – сообщил он и метко бросил дымящийся окурок Петтера в пепельницу, что стояла на полу. – Курить вредно._  
_Петтер передёрнул плечами и, так и не произнеся ни слова, просто потому что так и не смог придумать адекватный отпор этому нахалу – и у него есть оправдание: три часа ночи всё-таки, – отправился вниз. Всё. Пора и честь знать. С этим детсадом хлопот не оберёшься. За ним посыпались торопливые шаги. Парень резво обогнал его на площадке лестницы и повернулся к нему, перекрывая ход._  
_– Яри-Матти, – он ткнул себе в грудь большим пальцем._  
_– Здорово, – Петтер вскинул брови. Его негодование никак не желало вылезать из-под тёплого одеяла усталой лени. – Даже не знаю... Пет-тер, Пет и тер? Как тебе такой вариант?_  
_– Годится, – парень закивал. – Но мне известно твоё имя. И ты моё должен знать._  
_– Даже должен? – прищурившись, Петтер уставился на мучителя его покоя. В голове что-то щёлкнуло. – Форд?_  
_Парень снова кивнул, но Петтер покачал головой._  
_– Две-три гонки? – Петтер силился вспомнить. – Во второй половине?_  
_– Скорее, четыре-пять. Пошли?_  
_Парень развернулся и спокойно продолжил спускаться. Помедлив, Петтер двинулся следом. Бок о бок, не глядя друг на друга, они прошагали на улицу. Повинуясь взмаху руки, рядом притормозило такси._  
_– Сперва его увезём, – Петтер поздоровался с таксистом и повернулся к Яри, – тебе куда?_  
_– Я с тобой._  
_– Вот ещё новости! Адрес говори! – Петтер повысил голос, но нежданный попутчик, надувшись, отвернулся к окну._  
_– Да что ж тебе нужно? – воскликнул Петтер, теряя выдержку. Яри резко подался к нему и выдохнул в ухо:_  
_– Потрахаться порой бывает ничего так._  
_– А ну пшёл из машины, – свистящим шёпотом приказал Петтер. С нахала мигом слетела пьяная бравада, он сразу же сник._  
_– Прости, это была дурацкая шутка._  
_Помолчали._  
_– Можно мне с тобой? – тихо, но упрямо повторил он._  
_– Вот чёрт, надоел, – сквозь зубы выругался Петтер. – Послушай, – начал было он, но Яри вдруг взглянул ему прямо в глаза, так близко, и прошептал:_  
_– Пожалуйста._  
_– Мне не нужны неприятности, – бессильно сказал Петтер и Яри пожал плечами._  
_– Их не будет._  
_Петтер неожиданно для себя плюнул на ситуацию. Назвал свой адрес и с лёгкой досадой, сожалея, что свидание с подушкой откладывается на неопределённое время, откинулся на спинку дивана. Краем глаза он приметил, как парень улыбается. «Чудила», – всё-таки с неудовольствием констатировал про себя Петтер, вновь невольно отмечая про себя, что улыбка у парня и впрямь хороша._  
_Они остановились у дома фрау Дитфюрт. Она уже несколько лет сдавала Сольбергам верхний этаж, когда Петтер один или с семьёй приезжал в этот город._  
_– Заходи, – он толкнул входную дверь квартиры и пропустил вперёд Яри. Тот осторожно вошёл, внезапно оробевший, стеснительно присел на стул, расшнуровываясь. Петтер, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на него, прошёл в кухню и включил чайник. Опёрся руками о стол, опустил голову. Он не хотел гостей, но он и не захотел вытурить парня из машины. Правды ради, просто сил не было идти на спор или даже конфликт. Он слушал шум закипающей воды и с тоской думал о смазанном поцелуе, о том, что сейчас ещё придётся втолковывать этому Яри-Матти, что у них ничего никогда не будет и его приезд сюда – пустяк, это всё фигня и… да пропади оно всё пропадом!_  
_Кое-как собравшись с мыслями и три раза впустую вскипятив успевающий остыть чайник, Петтер пошёл искать запропавшего гостя. Постоял на пороге общей комнаты, заглянул в детскую, с недоумением покосился на воду в раковине в ванной: «Умывался он, что ли?» и с замиранием сердца зашёл в спальню. Парень преспокойно спал на разобранной постели, вольно раскинувшись и прижав к груди подушку Петтера. Но это-то ладно, прежде чем улечься, он стащил с себя всё, даже трусы. Петтер по широкой дуге обошёл кровать. Этот Яри-Матти определённо хорош. Очень хорош. Глаза Петтера неотступно возвращались к его тёмному спящему зверю, зверю, что, по-видимому, жаждал и до смятения боялся ласкового укрощения. Хорош. И даже больше. И улыбка замечательная. Петтер рассеянно оглаживал эти мысли, не сдерживаясь, делая вид, что не различает острой и сладкой опасности. С другой стороны, смешно вообще говорить об опасности. Парень невинен и наивен, как снег в безветрие, а чтобы поколебать Петтера необходимо кое-что посущественнее улыбок. Петтер решительно укрыл парня простынёй и вышел._  
Тогда он, вопреки всем обстоятельствам, прекрасно выспался на кровати Олли, а утром без разговоров напоил притихшего, смурного, сникшего парня кофе и выставил его за дверь. И забыл о нём.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«У нас такой ливень!»**  
Слово «ливень» написано с ошибкой и Петтер сразу представил, что у Яри плохо шевелятся замёрзшие пальцы и он, чертыхаясь, промахивается по кнопкам, кончик носа покраснел, а короткие волосы, намокшие под зимним дождём, слиплись в колючки. Он прячет ладони в рукава куртки, непрестанно шмыгает и отфыркивается от стекающих по вискам ледяных капель… Хотя, какой зимний дождь? Сейчас же лето. Но Петтер в мыслях упорно возвращался в январский грустный, залитый дождями и сносимый ветром Кокермут.  
_– Стой здесь, я сейчас, – Петтер, оставив Яри у еле тёплого радиатора, пошёл к прилавку. Дождь настиг их уже на окраине, но такой сильный – настоящий поток из заполонившей всё небо чёрной неповоротливой тучи, – что они не успели добежать до оставленной в пригороде машины. Теперь за желание вырваться на свободу с фордовской базы и прогуляться Петтер расплачивался промокшей, вплоть до белья, одеждой. Но он не унывал. Прогулка получилась хоть и молчаливой, но, как ни странно, содержательной. С перспективами. Пока неясными, но будоражащими._  
_В лавке не оказалось столиков, поэтому стаканчики с кипячёным молоком – единственным горячим напитком, предложенным продавцом – они пристроили на витрине, а длинный, ещё теплый багет и здоровенный ломоть сыра передавали из рук в руки и откусывали прямо так, без нарезки. Вкусно было до невероятности: умопомрачительный запах хлеба кружил голову, осточертевший дома сыр теперь казался небесным лакомством, а молоко – нектаром. Петтер переглядывался с Яри и бездумно улыбался ему._  
_– Здесь, говорят, варят очень хорошее пиво, – ляпнул он. – Надо как-нибудь снова сюда съездить, попробовать._  
_– Ты такой живчик, – Яри передал ему сыр. Петтер замер, чуть не подавившись от неожиданности._  
_– И что? – пробормотал он с набитым ртом._  
_– Тебе всё нужно попробовать: провести пальцем, втянуть носом, ощутить, прочувствовать; тебе до всего есть дело._  
_– И что? – тупо переспросил Петтер. Яри явно понесло:_  
_– Ну, если уж к самому рядовому событию ты относишься с таким неуёмным любопытством, то мне ничего не стоит вообразить, с каким энтузиазмом ты отнесёшься к мысли о сексе._  
_Яри замолчал. Пауза явно нуждалась в наполнении._  
_– И что? – заклинило Петтера: он просто очумел от невиданного красноречия напарника._  
_Яри вздохнул._  
_– Я знаю тебя целующимся, – он слегка замялся, – целующимся с интересом, с полной отдачей, с азартом. Поэтому я легко могу представить, что с такой же жаждой и изобретательностью ты будешь горячо требовать и брать до обморока. Долго, со вкусом._  
_Петтер, давно переставший жевать, обалдело уставился на Яри и с трудом проглотил кусок сыра. Он уже давно понял, что пора уже что-то сказать посущественней._  
_– Требовать от тебя, например? – выдавил он._  
_А Яри вдруг весь подобрался и, глядя исподлобья, тихо, но яростно добавил:_  
_– Я так больше не могу. Видеть – и всё. Давай встретимся сегодня._  
_Петтера перетряхнуло от этого спокойного тона, маскирующего исступлённое желание, и тут же залило возбуждением. От продирающего до костей холода не осталось и следа._  
Он тогда сам удивился, насколько обрадовался наконец-то разрешённому вопросу, так как после осеннего, случившегося два с лишком месяца назад поцелуя, они с Яри никак не могли нормально, без смущения и неловкости, поговорить. А тут так легко всё разрешилось. Даже мозги не пришлось напрягать.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Я пока так и не женился. Но всегда помню про твою занятость»**  
Чёртова занятость. Всё ведь помнит, паршивец. Не оставляет попыток расшевелить, разозлить его, и не устаёт писать в пустоту. Яри же не знает доподлинно, читает Петтер его записки или стирает, не заглядывая.  
Петтер с нежностью провёл кончиками пальцев по экрану.  
_– Не звони мне больше, – Яри расслабленно прислонился к оконному косяку, – и не пиши._  
_– Что так? – Петтер ещё не понял, как нужно реагировать._  
_– Надоело, – Яри вздохнул. – Устал что ли._  
_– Устал? – Петтер до боли стиснул пальцы. Он покружил по комнате, пока не наткнулся на кресло. – Может, объяснишь?_  
_Яри, не отрывая взгляда от чёрных мокрых деревьев за окном, недовольно дёрнул плечом._  
_– Как-то я думал, это всё по-другому будет, – не выдержал он._  
_– Да что ты?! – мгновенно вскинулся Петтер. Он тотчас развалился в кресле, подпёр ладонью щёку. – Интересненько… и что же ты думал?_  
_Он откровенно нападал, стараясь за агрессией спрятать ядовитую обиду._  
_– Думал, что всё будет более… совместным что ли, – Яри с трудом подбирал слова, – личным. А так всё свелось к внезапным, быстрым встречам и сексу._  
_– Мальчику романтики не хватает? – с нехорошим прищуром рявкнул Петтер. – Бабочек-букетиков?_  
_Яри вздрогнул и полностью отвернулся к окну._  
_– Книжек начитался? Сериалов пересмотрел? – безжалостно продолжал Петтер. – Ты знал, с кем связываешься. Свою семью я не оставлю. Это, кажется, не новость для тебя._  
_– Не новость, – спокойно согласился Яри; под натиском Петтера его голос наоборот сделался будто размереннее и даже медлительнее. – Но для тебя также не должно быть новостью, что и я могу захотеть свою семью._  
_– Угу._  
_Для Петтера это было новостью. Неожиданной и от того болезненной. Он растерялся, не зная, что ещё сказать._  
_– Ну… – Петтер откашлялся, – на свадьбу не приглашай._  
_Яри обернулся и смерил его взглядом. Серьёзным, даже строгим._  
_– Буду занят, – словно извиняясь, с кривой улыбкой добавил Петтер._  
_– Я истерзан этими отношениями, – печально повинился Яри. – Истерзан._  
_«Червяк, истерзанный любовью» – всплыло в голове Петтера. Пока он безуспешно силился вспомнить, где и от кого слышал эту фразу, Яри двинулся к выходу._  
_– Пусть я ребёнок, пусть наивный, – вздохнул он, – но я ждал от наших встреч чего-то спокойного, достойного._  
_– Достойного?! – поразился Петтер. – Ты любился с женатым человеком, что в этом может быть достойного?!_  
_Яри пожал плечами и взглянул, пристально, не мигая:_  
_– Может быть, лю...?_  
_– Так, – твёрдо припечатал Петтер, – только давай не будем снова начинать эту волынку. – Он скривился. – Любовь? Ты же сам чураешься меня, как зачумлённого. На подиуме хочу тебя обнять, так ты шарахаешься. То ли меня стыдишься на людях, то ли я тебе неприятен, так это понимаю._  
_– Да потому что ты всех лапаешь! – Яри поднял обиженные глаза. – Без разбора. А я не хочу среди всех._  
_– Начинается… – Петтер обхватил руками голову._  
_– Успокойся. Уже всё закончилось._  
Больше всего в тот момент он оказался тогда не готов к этому спокойствию и даже равнодушию Яри. Страсть Яри казалась незыблемой, основой, базисом их связи. Она потухла и всё рухнуло. Петтер был не готов отстаивать, настаивать и стоять насмерть. Он ушёл в сторону, не понимая, что этим только обижает Яри и заставляет его увериться в правильности принятого решения.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Я же по тебе с ума сходил…»**  
Сходил… А ничего, что Петтер сейчас с ума сходит от этих записочек?  
Но тогда с ума сходили они оба, это да. Встречи с Яри первое время были лёгкими, необязательными и просто приятными. Петтер быстро поддавался удовольствию, ему приятны были выдыхаемое Яри: «А ты… балдёжник…». Петтер улыбался, отмахивался от мыслей, от разговоров, от идей и резонов. Но именно тогда в нём созрел глупый, мощный и требовательный зверь. Однажды он заскрёбся, заскулил, зацарапал, обозначая, открывая своё нестерпимое, невозможное желание.  
Петтер ужаснулся. Он не хотел этого изматывающего, несчастливого огня – он был уверен, что тот огонь может быть только несчастливым, – не знал, как притушить его, как укротить, сделать своим союзником, не умел заявить права, в конце концов! Нет-нет, он не выдержит, если в ответ на несдержанность, Яри недоумённо наморщит лоб. Где он возьмёт силу, чтобы неуклюже обратить всё в шутку и потом поддерживать иллюзии у наблюдательного Яри? Когда Петтер находит в глубинах души эти вопросы, ему становится всё тяжелее разговаривать с Яри. Он боится себя. Поэтому сводит всё к незначительной болтовне и первоклассному траху.  
То было время, лишённое определённости. В кои-то веки взволнованные чувства исподволь, против его честных, независимых желаний нагромождали туманные ожидания, полупрозрачную грёзу, иллюзорные, хрустальные мечты. Он косолапо наращивал угловатый и неладный панцирь едкой грубости, но стоило появиться малейшей щёлочке, как из неё тут же выползали призрачные мечтания. А у Яри будто внутренняя стрелка компаса вечно срабатывала только в сторону размякшего, погруженного в тёплую доверчивую взаимность Петтера, и они встречались, когда у Петтера никак не получалось быть твёрдым и принципиальным даже с самим собой. Или это встречи с Яри так на него действовали? Что первично из этого: надежда или Яри?  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«На Сардинии я виделся с Перниллой. Поверить не могу, что ты ей всё рассказал!»**  
А вот Петтер не мог поверить собственным глазам. Он несколько раз перечитал эту фразу – бомбу, если быть честным, бомбу, готовую всю его жизнь разнести к чертям, – прежде чем заставил себя разжать ладонь и выпустить трубку. С глухим стуком она разлетелась у его ног на три части. Чувствуя подступающий взрыв, Петтер пнул выпавший аккумулятор и, склонившись в три погибели, опёрся руками на стул. Задышал размеренно.  
Что-что-что… как?! Как она могла так поступить с ним? Что наболтала Яри? Хотя, порой и болтать не требуется, пара намёков и всё – клиент спёкся. Как он в своё время. Пернилла в намёках всегда была блистательна. Он до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал тот редкий семейный вечер, когда они всей семьёй собрались дома, готовили ужин, играли с Олли в игру-ходилку «Винни-Пух», смотрели мультики, втроём придумывали сказку на ночь. В общем, один из настоящих идиллических вечеров, которые ценили и любили все. Поэтому, когда в спальне Пернилла, протирая салфеткой лицо, вздохнула: «Петтер, ты слишком увлёкся. Мне это не нравится», он рассердился на неё за нетерпение, за желание испортить драгоценные часы.  
_– Что именно? – он слышал излишнюю резкость в своём голосе, но пока не мог совладать с объявшей его досадой. – И вообще, может, завтра поговорим?_  
_– Нет, – Пернилла, вздёрнув бровь, строго взглянула на него в зеркало. – Завтра у тебя тренировка, потом ещё что-нибудь, в общем, долгая история._  
_Петтер скривился; он никогда не увиливал от разговоров, но нынешняя затравка Перниллы ему не пришлась по душе._  
_– Продолжай, – лениво двинул рукой._  
_– А я, в общем-то, всё сказала, – жена всё так же неотрывно наблюдала за ним в зеркало._  
_– А я ничего не понял, – он с размаху упал на кровать._  
_– Не строй из себя дурачка. Когда мы договаривались для любого из нас о возможных шалостях на стороне, мы говорили о шалостях. Но твоё увлечение стало слишком... м-м-м… сверхувлечённым. Я чую угрозу._  
_– Ты можешь говорить прямо?! – Петтер разозлился в открытую. – Без обиняков и…_  
_– Ты понял меня, – спокойно перебила его Пернилла. – Полагаю, этого достаточно._  
_– Достаточно? – Петтер сел на постели. – Ты заметила нешуточное увлечение, выразила неудовольствие и считаешь, что этого достаточно? У меня нет кнопки «выкл»._  
_– Мне неприятна эта тема, – повысила голос жена. – Ты предлагаешь мне ещё и пожалеть тебя?_  
_– Но ведь это с твоей подачи мы занялись, как ты выразилась, «шалостями», – Петтер закавычил в воздухе ненавистное слово. – Годами всё шло ровно, все помалкивали, будто и нет ничего неприятного, и на тебе._  
_– Вот именно ровно! – воскликнула Пернилла. Она раскраснелась, в глазах появились слёзы, и Петтер запоздало почувствовал укол вины. В защитном жесте обняв колени, он задумчиво смотрел на неё, и обоюдная печаль переполняла их минуты._  
_– Зачем это всё? – растерянно спросил он. – Пернилла, может, ну его, этот договор. Давай будем только друг с другом._  
_Он призывал к этому не впервые и уже знал ответ._  
_– Ну, уж нет, – она швырнула в него подушку, – только когда ты закончишь карьеру и будешь сидеть дома каждый день._  
_Петтер поймал подушку и снова вытянулся на постели._  
_– Так что, – подытожила жена, – с нашей проблемой разбирайся сам._  
_Сам. Сам. Сам… Он с силой прижал подушку к лицу и зажмурился до вспыхивающих золотистых кругов и точек._  
– Петтер! Ты оглох что ли? – Эдди с ним особо не церемонился. – На каком свете у тебя телефон?  
Эдди застыл в дверях, потом как-то суетливо, боком втиснулся в ущелье комнатки в трейлере, замкнул дверь и схватил сидевшего на полу Петтера за плечи.  
– Эй-эй! Что случилось? Впрочем, неважно, – он нещадно тряс его. – Забудь всё! У тебя старт скоро!  
– Отстань, – пробормотал Петтер, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Ты как? – Эдди никак не мог отдышаться. Смотрел круглыми от страха глазами.  
– Нормально, паникёр, – усмехнулся Петтер. Но Эдди поглядывал с подозрением.  
– С Олли хорошо?  
– Да хорошо, хорошо. Наболтаешь ещё. Со всеми хорошо.  
– Ну ладно, – Эдди наконец-то начал успокаиваться. – Напугал, чёрт…  
– Не боись, – Петтер похлопал Эдди по обширной круглой спине, – это так, призраки.  
– Привидение что ль увидел?  
– Вроде того. Идём?  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Надеюсь, ты не видел, как я сегодня улетел»**  
Петтер видел. Трир ему никогда особо не давался, но трасса ему нравилась, он любил сюда приезжать. Ошибка Яри была и глупой, и досадной, поэтому представлялась более чем неуместной. И хотя в момент вылета Петтер вспомнил Панцерплатте восьмого года, в итоге выглядело всё гораздо страшнее. Он испугался. Очень испугался. И разозлился на себя за этот испуг. Злость была острой и горькой. Петтер никак не мог её пропихнуть в горло и проглотить. Она опутала нервные окончания, отделив его от внешнего мира на несколько часов.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Как считаешь, может, мне стоит всё-таки жениться?»**  
– Да женись ты хоть на ком! Хоть на пятерых!! Что ты ко мне прицепился!  
Настолько яркая, сильная и неоднозначная реакция впервые накрывает Петтера с головой, он даже вильнул на встречку, но ему плевать на тормоза: эти эсэмэски внезапно утомили его. Он швырнул трубку в окно автомобиля и, пытаясь ощутить хоть какое-то облегчение, мрачно вёл ещё несколько минут. Затем развернулся и неспешно доехал до первых осколков. Ему повезло: на трассе пустынно, и он быстро разглядел в жухлой, полумёртвой траве на обочине сим-карту. Сдавил края пальцами, но почему-то замер. Против обыкновения в этот раз он не имел чёткого решения проблемы. Петтер подождал ещё пару минут, потом вздохнул и сунул карточку в джинсы, в кармашек для зажигалки. Со смутной надеждой, он представил, как штаны случайно попадут в стирку, и вопрос решится каким-то образом без его участия.  
В тот же день Петтер завёл новую трубку и новый номер. А через месяц трясущимися от нетерпения руками вытянул из пыльного угла чулана те самые джинсы, отыскал тот самый кармашек, нашарил ту самую сим-карточку и торопливо вставил её в трубку. Он запретил себе даже в мыслях касаться этого действия. Никогда в жизни он не признался бы, но ожидание проникало до самого сердца, больно кололо в пустоту и изредка судорожно скручивалось, как червяк на лопатке в поисках земляного укрытия.  
Лишь увидев на экране слова: **«Неужели ты и впрямь никогда-никогда не жалел о своей женитьбе?»** от знакомого абонента, Петтер почувствовал, как в груди что-то неловко повернулось, царапнув острыми краешками, и забилось ровнее.  
«Глупый, как можно сожалеть о жене, которая за месяц так и не сунула в стирку мои штаны?!» – Петтер только головой покачал.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
SMS пришло, когда Петтер ругается с Эдди. Эдди, пожалуй, единственный, кому Петтер позволяет высказываться о его вождении. Вернее, не позволяет высказываться – инженеров команды куда подальше не очень-то пошлёшь, – а по-настоящему прислушивается к его словам. Эдди был бы сумасшедшим гонщиком, если бы скорость была ему милее промасленных потрохов любого железного механического чудовища. Эдди первоклассный механик и если Петтер и считал, что в чём-то ему повезло в жизни, то это только с Эдди. Что, в общем, не запрещает им спорить до исступления, подымая шум до потолка.  
О сообщении Петтер вспомнил только поздним вечером.  
**«Трудный день»**  
Это не вопрос, но Петтер согласно кивнул:  
– Не то слово…  
Так он начал разговаривать с молчаливой трубкой.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Про Андреаса, надеюсь, ты ляпнул без всякой задней мысли?»**  
Петтер фыркнул, но, не сдержавшись, засмеялся в голос и покачал головой. В отличие от Яри он считал ревность чем-то недоступным для себя. Во-первых, особенные отношения с Перниллой не предполагали никакой ревности. Не оставляли для неё даже права. По-своему, но он понимал жену, не желавшую оставаться одной. Поэтому Петтер всегда с каким-то недоумением относился к ревности Яри. Стоило Петтеру с самым простодушным видом упомянуть в разговоре Перниллу – всё, настроение Яри падало в обморок, и оживить его нельзя было никакими силами. Яри старался скрыть отчаяние, но оно сквозило изо всех пор, душило его, никоим образом не задевая Петтера, убивало. Яри возбуждался, злился, пытаясь казаться весёлым, резко и обидно шутил по поводу Петтера и женских прелестей, но быстро уставал, всё больше терялся, мрачнел и злился, злился...  
В итоге встречи, ради чего, собственно, они и съезжались, у Яри буквально всё валилось из рук. Он нервно стискивал, дрожал, неловко взбрыкивал, мстительно кусал до крови, оставлял синяки, исступлённо сминал до колючих мурашек. Сперва Петтер норовил оставаться в рамках обычного для них сценария, но Яри был слишком измучен своими странными, беспросветными чувствами. Яри одним махом, остро вставлял, беспорядочно двигался и не обращал внимания на морщившегося от боли Петтера, но достигнутая титаническим трудом и терпением разрядка не приносила терпкого облегчения. Яри умирал от навалившейся вины, Петтер же раздумывал о нецелесообразности этих встреч. Яри ещё больше злился, замыкался, шёпотом просил прощения и снова злился, теперь уже на молчание Петтера.  
Со временем Петтер сообразил, что же на самом деле нужно его несносному напарнику. Он выучился пресекать взаимный приступ мазохизма. Зорко следил за Яри, за тем, как тот нервозно прикусывает ногти, сжимает свои запястья, цедит оскорбления и просто-таки напрашивается, умоляет о том, чтобы его остановили, заткнули и научили быть хорошим. Улучив момент, он резко переворачивал Яри на живот, прижимал к постели, навалившись сверху. Долго ждал, осторожно целуя взмокший затылок, дул прохладно, пока Яри не вздыхал рвано, судорожно проталкивая воздух через расслабившееся горло. Петтер осторожно водил языком по его наконец-то размякшим бокам и пояснице, медленно, не таясь, отвинчивал колпачок у тюбика, размазывал по пальцам любрикант, аккуратно поглаживал вокруг ануса, будто бы нечаянно скользил внутрь и снова выбирался наружу, добавлял смазки и опять кружил.  
_– Слышишь? – спросил вкрадчиво, сам с интересом вслушиваясь во влажные звуки и прерывистое дыхание. И Яри вспыхнул, спрятал лицо в подушку, лишь малиновые уши выдали его._  
Стыд. При желании стыд можно было превратить в неукротимость, в шторм. Если сам Петтер спокойно и без раздумий относился к пассивной позиции, справедливо полагая, что главное – получить взаимное удовольствие, то Яри он подозревал в избытке стыдливости: он задыхался от стыда, когда Петтер кончиком пальца вычерчивал у него внутри крошечные окружности вокруг простаты, едва задевая, и снова, и опять; он ничего не мог поделать с дрожью в животе, не мог контролировать порывистые движения бёдер, не мог сдержать всхлипов и даже стонов, скопившихся у него в горле; он такой открытый, беззащитный, но боже, как же это возбуждало Яри, возбуждало до слёз, до хрипа, до треска стиснутых простыней. Ласка Петтера порождала внутри бурю, замкнутую на себе, но стремящуюся вырваться из плена.  
Петтер жмурился, но терпел. Он выдавал Яри минимум свободы, крепко удерживая на месте сильными жилистыми руками и ногами. Жестоко ограничивал его, наказывая за ревность, пока из складок простыней не вырывалось отчаянное и робкое «давай же». Петтер не требовал многого. Двух-трёх просьб было достаточно. Тогда он втирался членом и там, в глубине находил её, чужую бурю. Он мерно двигался, наматывая эту бурю на кончик, и чувствовал, как из него сочится его собственный ураган. Тогда он сводил их, бурю и ураган, заставляя волноваться в унисон. И только когда они смешивались до однородной массы, позволял им излиться жемчужно-радужным весёлым потопом, обрушивая наслаждение цельным литым пластом.  
Яри после всегда подолгу приходил в себя. Петтеру даже не по себе становилось, когда он видел Яри таким расслабленным и тихим. Он казался выздоравливающим от тяжёлой выматывающей болезни. К счастью, подобное случалось нечасто. В следующую встречу Яри был в норме и с убедительной лёгкостью и комфортом контролировал их общую радость.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«…………………………………….»**  
Петтер недоумённо нахмурился, а потом вдруг подавился ставшим горьким воздухом. Таких sms он доселе не получал, но сам в своё время написал похожих в избытке. Правда, его точка хвасталась единичностью и конечностью, не допуская соседства с себе подобными. Точка – это вопрос, это призыв: «Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. Поговори, если есть время, если есть желание, если хочется услышать мой голос». И Яри перезванивал, старался развеять его тоскливое одиночество. На Петтера порой накатывало. Такая тоска забирала, даже страшно становилось, что никогда более не возникнет потребность в радости, в улыбке, в добром слове. Что на этот раз – всё. Окончательно. И эта глухая, беззвучная струна будет идеально стремиться в бесконечность, а у Петтера так ослабели руки, и нет никаких зацепок, чтобы как-то прекратить, затормозить или хотя бы ускорить это равномерное скольжение к концу. Мысли об ускорении и страшили сильнее всего.  
Нет, Петтер считал себя весёлым малым, но временами его будто накрывало тугим, жирным полупрозрачным колпаком. На волю его выводил лишь Олли или голос, следующий за точкой. С Олли стряхивать оцепенение было гораздо легче. Да и эффективнее. С Олли, казалось, сам воздух был заодно, он заставлял видеть, по-настоящему видеть траву, солнце, деревья, людей, видеть впереди, за поворотом надежду.  
С Яри Петтер видел страсть и силу. И это тоже помогало.  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Тебе и впрямь всё равно?!»**  
О, а Яри-то разозлился. Петтер словно наяву представил, как тот некрасиво поджимает губы, щуриться, напрягается так, что, кажется, лопнет от взгляда, от слова, от первого прикосновения.  
_– Расслабься! Чего ты? Будто впервые тебя отчитали на глазах всей команды._  
_В ответ лишь презрительное хмыканье._  
_– Не смотри так, – посоветовал Петтер, – ты похож на ботаника-дрочилу, страдающего запорами._  
_– Ну, пиздец! – Яри с чувством сжал кулаки. Ему не хватало слов, негодование переполнило его, он покраснел, глаза засверкали, всё его внимание теперь принадлежит Петтеру. От предвкушения у того даже мурашки пронеслись по верхнему нёбу._  
_– Ого, – невозмутимо вздёрнул бровь Петтер, – какие расслабляющие словечки ты знаешь. Рад за твой желудочно-кишечный тракт._  
_Яри подкинуло, как если бы в стул был вмонтирован спусковой крючок, и он с утробным рыком обрушился на Петтера. Тот ждал чего-то подобного и с радостным упованием сунул подсечку. Яри повалился на пол, но успел с силой въехать пяткой по колену Петтера. Минут десять они со стонами катались по полу, от души лупцуя друг дружку по бокам, щедро раздавая затрещины и тумаки._  
Порой Петтер предпочитал вот такие действенные методы, чем душеспасительные беседы. Да и что можно сказать в утешение здоровому лбу? Сопли подтирать? А нормальная, адекватная злость ещё никому не навредила.  
Но это в гонках. А сейчас Петтер просто не мог сообразить, чего хочет Яри. Возобновления отношений? Петтер не был уверен ни в себе, ни в Яри. Не уверен, что стоит вновь бросаться в тот душный, страшный, стремительный, знойный и обаятельный омут. Дружбы? Но эти записки волновали совсем не по-дружески. Потрахаться разок? Но уж больно круто писать ему целый год ради одного раза.  
Чего добивается Яри? Какого рода разговора требует? Петтер не знал. Он хотел бы узнать, но не понимал, как. Ему казалось, он неплохо выучил Яри, затвердил его типичные реакции и представлял его желания, но эти sms настойчиво впихивали в рамки сложившегося образа какого-то другого Яри. Нет, не так. Не другого. Будто бы этот образ по-другому осветили, в другие, прежде сумрачные углы добавили лампочек и фонариков. С виду всё то же самое, но сколько обнаружилось всего нового! И ни одного ответа. Зачем же он пишет?!  
  
****************************  
****************************  
  
**«Прости меня»**  
Вот оно. Что-то было в этих словах. Что-то честное и бесхитростное. Настоящее. От них не хотелось отмахиваться, на них не хотелось злиться, не хотелось возвращаться в мыслях к больному и увечному, бороться и рвать сердце. Петтер уже минут десять так и этак перекладывал в голове нехитрые слоги этого послания, когда его озарило: «Вот он, ответ. Ответ на все мои вопросы». Больше Петтер не размышлял.  
**«И ты меня прости»**  
Сообщение улетело прежде, чем Петтер успел передумать. Минуло полчаса, но сомнения так и не пришли. Зато Петтер почувствовал, как рассасывается пузырь многодневной усталой грусти, исполненной вопросов и воспоминаний. Он наконец-то вздохнул, встряхнулся, его отпустило, он ощутил, как сваливаются в беспробудную тьму буты неясных обязательств и напряжённых подозрений. Вот теперь можно остановиться и оглянуться на тот год, год, когда он горел, метался, путался в счастье и горечи. Рассмотреть его без боли, стыда и удушливой нежности. Он освободился. Они оба освободились.  
Поэтому, когда Петтер из кухни услышал настойчивый звонок своего мобильного, он спокойно проследил за догадкой: «А вдруг это он?». И никакой белковый завтрак не помешает ему поговорить с Яри.  
  
Конец.


End file.
